Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins, also known as the Hobbit and Master Baggins, is a character featured in Lord of the Rings ''and ''The ''Hobbit. He is portrayed by Martin Freeman and Ian Holm and by extra Oscar Strik as a child. Bilbo Baggins is based on the titular character of the same name and an allusion to Roäc the Raven from the children's novel, ''The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings ''novels by JRR Tolkien. History As a child, Bilbo watches Gandalf set off fireworks for his grandfather's parties. One evening, Bilbo approaches Gandalf with his wedding wood sword, playfully hitting the wizard on the sides. Bella approaches the pair, gently chastising her son and apologizes to Gandalf for her son's playful nature, for which the wizard lets it pass by and just ruffles the child's curls. ''(An Unexpected Journey: Extended Edition) Time goes on and Bilbo grows up into a young mature hobbit. He is about 24 years old when the Fell Winter hits. At 36 years old, his father dies and eight years later so that his mother. Bilbo later takes ownership of all his parents' possessions, including their family home, Bag End. In the human village of Bree, a dwarf by the name of Thorin Oakenshield goes looking for his father, Thráin. Instead his father's and Bilbo's mother's old friend Gandalf, who suggests they bring along a burglar for the quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from the Dragon Smaug. Bilbo one morning sits out on his porch on a spring day and is smoking when an old man appears to Bilbo, who can't seem to recognize who the person is. Bilbo gives him a "good morning" with the wizard further going into further detail about it, confusing the Hobbit even further. He claims that it's all of the above and questions to why Gandalf is there. The wizard claims he is looking for someone to share in an adventure. Bilbo questions this, and claims that he doesn't imagine anyone west in Bree would want interests in adventures and pretends to check his mail. When the wizard will not leave, Bilbo bids him good morning again and turns to enter his house, but stops at the mention of his mother's name. The old man says that Bilbo has changed, not entirely for the better, but the hobbit still has no idea who the Istari is. Gandalf finally reveals his name, and Bilbo slowly remembers, finally realizing that Gandalf is the wizard who used to throw off fireworks at the Old Took's celebrations on Mid-Summer's Eve and is surprised that the wizard is still in business. When the wizard asks where he should be, Bilbo just continues smoking. Gandalf says he is glad that Bilbo remembers something a bout him, even if it is for his fireworks and tells Bilbo he is going to "inform the others". Bilbo refusing to accept any adventures, "advises" Gandalf to try someone over the water or over the Hills, and bids Gandalf good morning one more time. Once inside Bag End, the hobbit is satisfied, but suddenly hears scratching, He looks outside, only to meet Gandalf's blue eye as Bilbo quickly hides and watches as Gandalf leaves.}} Thorin and the other dwarves concauct a plan to rid themselves of Smaug by spliting into groups with Thorin deciding to take Bilbo and Balin After losing the dragon , the trio continue to run to the forges. The Hobbit hears Balin and yells that they're going the wrong way. Bilbo quickly yells Thorin's name to gain his attention. However, Smaug appears on the other side of the hall, alerting Balin, Bilbo and Thorin. To save Bilbo's life, Thorin orders Bilbo to follow Balin down the hallway leading to the forges. Just as Smaug unleashes his fire, Balin pulls in a reluctant Bilbo into the hallway before he is hit by Smaug's fire. }} Abilities * Burglary skills: '''Ability to steal from other individuals. He has stolen from other characters such as Smaug and had stolen from Thorin. * '''Invisibility: '''Ability to disappear from the wandering eye. However, he only has this ability to disappear. Family '''Notes * Solid lines denote blood parent-child relationships * Dashed lines denote marriage, adoption relationships and relationships that result in offspring * † denotes the deceased * Frodo Baggins was adopted by Bilbo after Frodo's parents died in the Brandywine. Trivia |-| Character Notes = Etymology * Bilbo is often called "The Hobbit" by those outside of his species Character Notes * By the time of the quest of Erebor, Bilbo is fifty years old and is the youngest member of Thorin's company altogether. * Bilbo is the first individual to give up the Ring willingly. * According to Dwalin, Bilbo's cooking is "very good," signifying that he is a very good cooker. * Bilbo is the only character in both series who has been seen as a child. * According to Elrond, Bilbo and his species are very resilient and want the comforts of home. |-| Production Notes = Production Information * Adam Brown originally auditoned for Bilbo. However, he was given the role of Ori instead. * Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Erryn Arkin and Tobey Maguire were considered for the role of Bilbo Baggins. Martin Freeman was already Jackson's choice at first. * Martin Freeman also didn't get the role for younger Bilbo due to scheduling conflicts with the TV show Sherlock. * Originally, bilbo was going to have Black hair like Frodo's before being changed to a lighter brown because it fit better with the character. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles II: Cast and Characters However, Bilbo did have black hair when he was a child. * Ian Holm, who plays Bilbo Baggins, was the voice of Frodo Baggins in the 1981 BBC Radio adaptation of “The Lord of The Rings." * It takes approximately eight to ten minutes for the hobbit feet to be applied. Deleted Scene Notes * In a deleted scene, Bilbo plants his acorn in Dale, but the scene was cut for the film and is considered non-canon. |-| Story Notes= Story Notes * Bilbo invited Gandalf in for tea on Wednesday, which leads to the dwarves coming. He was expecting Gandalf. In film, Bilbo just runs into his house and locks the door. Offering Gandalf in is omitted. * Bilbo was expecting Gandalf. In the film he is interrupted by a ring at the bell, not expecting anyone. * He met the dwarves in a different way. The first to come was Dwalin, the second was Balin, the third was Fíli and Kíli, the fourth to come were Óin, Gloin, Dori, Nori and Ori and the fifth to come was Gandalf, Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Eight dwarves and Gandalf appeared at Bilbo's door. Bilbo met Thorin when he came last the latest. * He lets the dwarves stay over for the night before Thorin and Company left. In the films, Bilbo falls asleep to Thorin's singing and woke up to find the dwarves gone. * In the book, the dwarves were waiting for Bilbo at the Green Dragon. In the film, Bilbo had to run on the road to catch up with them. * Bilbo was actually seen as being Dori's responsibility thrice. * Thorin and Bilbo are closer in the film than in the book. * In the third film, Bilbo takes the role of Roac the Raven: telling the company that Smaug is dead, and warns Thorin of an army coming from the North. * Thorin goes inside to rescue Billbo from Smaug in The Desolation of Smaug, an event that does not occur in the book. |-| On-screen = Costume Notes * In the present-day storyline, when Bilbo wears a red vest outside of Bag End, there are red flowers File:AUJBilboSmoking.jpg. When he's sitting outside of Bag End in the beginning of the An Unexpected Journey's flashbacks, he's wearing a yellow vest with yellow flowers in the background. |-| Other Notes = * Bilbo grabbing onto a cup that covers Smaug's eye with other gold coins alludes to the artifact he stole in the novel (The Hobbit, The Desolation of Smaug) Goofs * Bilbo is wearing winter garb when it is clear he returns to the Shire in the spring. References Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Baggins Family Category:Took Family Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Battle of Five Armies Characters Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Hobbits of the Shire Category:Thorin and Company Members Category:Nobility